Oscuro deseo
by TaniaBet
Summary: El deseo atraerá a aquellos dos cuerpos en un mar de pasión, celos, amor y traición. Él buscará la forma para que ella caiga en su redes y ella tratará de resistirse ¿Podrá lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

Y allí se encontraba ella, reparando la cámara de gravedad para el dichoso príncipe a altas horas de la noche, giró ligeramente el cuello y por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio, estaba puerta recostado en el suelo con una pierna izquierda estirada y la derecha recogida, tenia la mano apoyada en la pierna derecha, la miro con esos ojos ojos oscuros y fríos,él desvió la mirada y resopló, ella devolvió la mirada a los cables del computador en los que estaba trabajando, estaba enojada mejor dicho harta del príncipe desde que ese joven vino del futuro a advertirles de esos dichoso androides que iban a venir a destruir la tierra el entrenaba como loco todos los días , la sacaba de quicio hasta no más poder con frasesitas como:_ "Muchacha terrícola rapara estos inútiles robots que fabricas o mujer arregla la cámara de gravedad"_ y lo peor de todo no la llamaba por su lindo nombre y ahí se armaba la discusión, por eso se encontraba así en esos momentos reparando la cámara de gravedad, el la había sacado de su laboratorio como un saco de papas por que ella se resistía a arreglarlo otra vez(Hace tres días la había arreglado, además no lo quería arreglar por el último accidente que tuvo Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad), _él es un masoquista_ se dijo mentalmente, ella no eras su esclava ni tenía que dejar de hacer su cosas por él, termino de conectar algunos claves y miró hacia la pantalla se se había encendido, sí ya estaba funcionando ahora se podría ir a dormir era muy tarde y mañana tenía que hacer un montón de cosas en la empresa, lentamente se fue parando estiró sus músculos entumecidos y volteó, vio que Vegeta ya estaba frente a los botones para encender la maquina de gravedad.

-Creo que un simple gracias no estaría demás-Dijo ella, él no le contestó ni la miró,estaba esperando a que ella se vaya para seguir entrenando,esa mujer siempre lo lograba distraer con sus discusiones o con su cuerpo, no trato de pensar en lo segundo porque si no sabía que una parte de su cuerpo iba a responder aunque el no estaba tan cansada que no siguió insistiendo.

-Como quieras principito-dijo ella saliendo de la cámara de gravedad, el siguió mirando por unos segundo la puerta y encendió la cámara de gravedad. Últimamente estaba viendo a la muchacha con otros ojos, pues no se había acostado con alguien por mucho tiempo y siendo ella la única hembra, que todavía siempre vestida con esa ropa corta mostrado sus largas piernas y su prestigioso pecho, él tenía que tomar duchas frías para no lanzarse contra ella no quiso pensar en eso mientras daba puños a diestra y siniestra a un enemigo invisible, ahora tenía que concentrarse para acabar con esos androides que no iban a venir y en derrotar a kakaroto e irse de ese maldito planeta y gobernar la galaxia, con esos últimos pensamientos se quedo entrenando toda la noche. 

* * *

Hasta ahí el primer capitulo, déjenme sus comentarios a ver que piensas.  
Adiós c:


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos de sol le daban directamente en el rosto Bulma, se levanto lentamente de la cama con flojera, hoy tenía que hacer muchas cosas y lo mas importante

iba a pasar tiempo con Yamcha, que no lo veía hace una semana ya que andaba de gira con su equipo.

Volteo el rostro y miro horrorizada el reloj, iba a llegar tarde a la empresa y hoy tenía que dar una conferencia sobre tecnología mecánica automotriz a unos

empresarios.

Se levanto de un salto de la cama, se baño y se puso una falda de vestir que se apegaban correctamente a sus curvas con una camisa blanca, cogió sus

capsulas, se fue directamente a la cocina para desayunar.Y ahí se encontraba Vegeta comiendo todo lo que su madre le dejaba en la mesa.

_Buenos cariño -Dijo la mamá de Bulma.

_Buenos días mamá, buenos días Vegeta -dijo Bulma, pero él ni la miro seguía comiendo -Mff grosero..

El solo respondió con un gruñido.

_Aquí tienes hija, no molestes al joven Vegeta y déjalo tomar su desayuno -Dijo su madre.

Ella solo puso sus ojos en blanco y agarro su tostada y comenzó a desayunar, su madre siempre defendía a Vegeta así que mejor no le daba la contra, sabía

que su madre no iba a cambiar de opinión.

_Quiero que construyas hoy más robots de entrenamiento -dijo Vegeta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_Pero si hace poco te di unos nuevos -dijo ella sorprendida -además hoy no puedo Vegeta tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

_Si se destruyen no es mi culpa, es la tuya por no ser eficiente o ¿Que acaso no puedes esperar para fornicar con ese insecto otra semana? -dijo él.

Bulma escupió la leche que en esos momentos andaba tomando, ella completamente roja lo miro con el ceño fruncido y el sonrió de lado, a ella no le sorprendía

que él hubiera dicho eso y con esos términos, sino que su madre había escuchado todo e iba a salir a favor de él.

_Ohh Bulmita,pobre el joven Vegeta, el solo quiere entrenar para salvarnos de esos androides -Vegeta la miro como si estuviese loca y Bulma como ya

sabiendo que hoy se iba a quedar construyendo robots -y no puede porque tu vas a estar con el joven Yamcha, además no es tener sexo cuando se ven

pueden pasear o hace otras actividades como novios, y cuando vuelvas le puedes construir esos robots para el joven Vegeta para que nos sigamos deleitando

de ese maravilloso cuerpo- le dijo su resoplo y a Bulma las mejillas se le encendieron en un rojo intenso.

_¡Mamá! no hay nada que ver, además no creo que a Yamcha le guste que me quede con Vegeta en vez de estar con él -dijo ella con desdén.

_Pero Bulmita no seas egoísta, piensa en el joven Vegeta el tiene que entrenar y tu solo piensas que salir con tu novio -dijo su madre.

_Ay mamá, esta bien lo haré -le dijo a su madre sabiendo que no la podía convencer que no se podía quedar, volteo a ver a Vegeta que ahora la miraba

fijamente, ella desvió la mirada siempre la ponía un poco nerviosa cuando la miraba con tanta intensidad -Ya estarás contento -le dijo una vez que estuvieron

solos.

_Hmp solo espero que esta vez hagas bien tu trabajo, muchacha -dijo él levantándose -Y te quiero ver en tu laboratorio a las ocho de la noche, porque si no

estas ahí, de donde sea te traigo a que trabajes y sabes que lo puedo hacer -dijo el dándole una ultima mirada y por fin saliendo del comedor.

Bulma lo miro enoja, lo iba a perseguir hasta la cámara de gravedad a decirle sus cuatro verdades, cuando miro el reloj, se le estaba siendo tarde, agarro la

capsula de su aeronave lo desencapsulo y se fue rápidamente hacia la empresa.

Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo...

* * *

Lo siento no puede actualizar, es que ando de viaje y bueno me escapé con la laptop de mi papá unos momentos para actualizar xd

Se que es poco pero no tengo mas tiempo el Lunes actualizo c:


End file.
